the_hrr_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Ultra Hyperforce The Movie
if the world needs saving you can at least count on these guys to do it Plot we start off in a flashback in a middle school where a young version of kay is running late to class and bumps into jess carrying some books after cleaning up the books with kay's help they also get help from alice a popular girl the three of them then become a group of friends then in the present day kay, jess and alice (who are now power rangers) are trying to defeat a half crocodile half shark called sharky-dile after the ranger team hatch a plan they successfully take down sharky-dile and into a pile of fireworks the ranger team's boss the commander congratulates the ranger team and tells them to get back to headquaters for another special mission at headquaters the commander tells them that masquerade has sent out an evil monster known as dave the squid and the power rangers must destroy it but jess then asks if they will have any competition jay then asks that too because he thinks that having a rival team will begin a very awesome war commander then said no but they will have one ally team and then the commander then said "you will meet them outside in the morning" the next morning they meet the ally team known as The South Agency and alice falls in love with one of the south angency's boy agents named todster so then the power rangers hatch a plan with the south agency's boss but the boss says that they should do her plan but alice then says "but it will be a really good plan so i can help my crush-e-de i mean friend" but the boss disagrees and knocks the power rangers out unconcius after the rangers regain conciousness they find themselves in a airplane and are able to jump out of the plan and begin skydiving before the plane goes off into the sky after landing safely on the ground alice then decides to go off to help todster jess then asks why and then alice replys "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM I KNOW I HAD BEEN KEEPING IT A SECRET FOR A WHILE BUT IT HAD TO BE LET OUT!" then jay decides that he and jess should help out so the rangers then hatch a plan to save the south agency meanwhile the south agency are about to be trampled by dave the squid the Power Rangers Ultra Hyperforce comes to the rescue and the south agency joins the power rangers to defeat dave the squid the south agency boss and the rangers' commander congratulate the rangers and they have a big party to celebrate during the party alice reveals her crush to todster in private and kisses him on the cheek todster accepts alice's love to him and hugs alice after that they continue to party THE END Trivia -this was an original movie similar to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie since Hikoni Sentai Akibaranger didn't have a movie Quotes jay: it's morphin time! jess: why are you going to help him alice didn't those bozos left us on that plane alice: BECAUSE I LOVE HIM I KNOW I HAD BEEN KEEPING IT A SECRET FOR A WHILE BUT IT HAD TO BE LET OUT!